Sensei 9
The Sensei 9, sometimes referred to simply as "the 9", are the supposed most powerful Council Warriors of all. They serve under Hoku. Hoku himself is not a member of the Sensei 9, an issue that has sparked some confusion among fans. The Sensei 9 have the duty of recruiting new members into the Council Society, are in charge of important missions, especially missions regarding the Medallions, and are Hoku's most trusted council. Their members rage from 13 year olds to those looking well over 50. This diverse group is the authority of Council Headquarters, because not many people are allowed to access Hoku himself. As such, they serve as recruiters, enforcers, trainers, and teachers for the ERT crash courses. Baku Sen'nin This segment is about Baku's role as a Sensei 9 member. For character, see this page. Baku Sen'nin is the first Sensei 9 seen in the story. He is also seen corresponding with Hoku the most out of all the other Sensei 9. It can be inferred that Baku Sen'nin is one of the most highly trusted members. Baku Sen'nin is associated with the color yellow in group shots of the Sensei 9. Kando Kando is the second Sensei 9 seen in the story. He appears to be the oldest member. He comes across as very friendly with a great desire for good and justice among the group. His outbursts also make him appear to be naive, in direct contrast to his age and experience. He is associated with the color teal among the Sensei 9. Itamichi Miyamoto Miyamoto is a Sensei 9 who represents the council's will over Fire Island. He was the previous Fire Templar before his son Takashi takes over. Miyamoto is implied to be very powerful, and is also seen conversing with Hoku and the Fire Witches, emphasizing his authority. He is associated with the color red among the Sensei 9. Seijaku Seijaku is the most mysterious member of the Sensei 9. He has no speaking, seeing, feeling, hearing, or smelling abilities, making him the most misunderstood among the Sensei 9. Consequently, he has the least amount of input in affairs. Not much is known about Seijaku, but he is very strong, although he was once disarmed by Shisuku Masuyo. This may have been because Masuyo used the Pillars of Darkness on him. Seijaku is associated with the color purple among the Sensei 9. Belouise Belouise is a slippery character who seems very shifty. He controls the police force, the Black Guard. He is the arm of justice in the council. He is somewhat arrogant in comparison to other members, hinting that he may have the most input, or may have the most power. Belouise is associated with the color navy among the Sensei 9. Chase Chase is the youngest member of the Sensei 9, at only 13 years old. He is cocky and childish, and it is implied that he is the least suited for the job. However, he remains in the position because of his power of super speed, allowing him to serve as a messenger, a spy, and an authority among his peers. He is associated with the color orange, like his hair, among the Sensei 9. Ren Ren is a Serephian, so she looks slightly different from most humans. She has not been seen in the story yet; only a silhouette has been revealed. According to the spoiler image shown above, she is associated with the color green among the Sensei 9. Kairi Kairi has not been seen in the story yet; only a silhouette has been revealed. Not much is known about her character yet, but it is implied that her and the other Sensei that have not been shown have been busy with missions. Kairi is associated with the color sky blue among the Sensei 9. Vex Vex is a character whose gender has yet to be determined. His or her ability may be related to the chains of energy seen behind him or her in the spoiler image above. Vex is associated with the color white among the Sensei 9.